The Prince's Sweetheart
by xxLoveless.Dollxx
Summary: Ciel was order to kill the Demon's prince by the Queen.Disguise himself as a girl in order to meet the prince. What will he do if the price find out that he was actually a boy? Seb X Ciel


A/N : Hello, this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it. There should be a grammar mistakes…sorry, bout that. My grammar is sucks! English is not my first language…so, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Ciel Phantomhive was sitting naked in front of his dressing room mirror, observing himself. Dried blood was all over his body, "Aghhh, Damn this annoying blood!" he cursed. As the boy stood up, pushing back the upholstered stool as he crossed the room, pulling a black robe and went to opened the double doors that connected to his bathroom.

Water rushing all over his body as he stepped into the shower, he clean himself until the blood's colors faded. When he was done, he went back to his dressing room again. Standing in front of the mirror as he surveyed himself, then he sighed when he realize his navy blue hair has becoming longer than before. "Ah, I'm look like a girl now," he said to himself. He went to find a scissors as he cut his hair short as usual then wiping off stray hairs from his shoulders, as he look at himself for the last time then he made his way to his bedroom.

He went towards the window and stared at the scene outside while waiting for his butler to prepare his clothes. "I'm tired…," he muttered then he sighed. He was lost in his thoughts when a voice interrupted him, "Young Master, your clothes has been prepared," said the butler. "Ahh, Li you can go now, wait… what's my schedule?" he asked. "You're free today but I've receive a letter from the Queen," said the butler. Ciel's eyes narrowed when he heard his butler mention the "Queen", "Then?" he asked.

"She wants to meet you today," Li said. Ciel's eyes twitched, "Meet me?" he thought. Then he nodded, as he watched his butler bows before he went away. "Tchh," Ciel slipped off his robe and stood there naked, as he began to change to his clothes.

"Your highness," Ciel called out and bow to the old women before him. "I've complete my mission," continue the young boy, still bowing. The Queen laugh when she heard the news, "Do you kill him?" "Yes," reply the boy short. Then Ciel heard the Queen laughed again, "Ahh, that's my pet," said the old women.

Ciel clenched his fist, "Damn!" he thought. "To those who betray my rule will deserve this, don't you agree my Ciel?" asked the Queen. "Yes, your highness," Ciel agreed.

"I know you won't betray me right dear?" she asked again. The boy went silent for a while then he tried to look at the Queen's face. The old women stare back at him, "Ahh, forget about that now I've get you a new mission," she said smiling. "You must complete this mission within one year if you couldn't I will send another person to complete it," explained the Queen.

"This mission will take place at the underground world," the Queen stopped then she continue again, "I want you to kill the Demon's prince," the old women smiling. Ciel's eyes widened, "What on earth but Demon's prince? What the hell?" Ciel blurt out. This makes the Queen laugh even louder, "I know you don't know about it right?"

Ciel nod, "As you know underground world which meant another world of earth. Where the world that only can accepted people who birth with a special talents. These people are NOT HUMAN. Human is forbidden to enter that world but…," the Queen's stopped her explanation.

The boy patiently waited for the Queen, "But, in order to get into that world you must work as a…prostitute," said the Queen. There was an awkward silence between the two. "WHAT? ...!" Ciel shout. The Queen laugh at his words, "Oh, you're not going to make me upset don't you Ciel?" said the Queen.

Ciel grit his teeth, "But why do I have to sold my body because of this mission?" he shouted. "It's simple…because they only accepted prostitute from this world and sell them in a higher amounts at the underground world." said the Queen. "I am not going to do this mission! Find another person!" shout the boy again. "I won't! It must be you the one who complete this mission," said the old women. "Don't you want to find who killed your family?"

"There you could find another hint of the killer," continue the old women. Ciel watched the Queen stood up and went forward to him, "Please Ciel, I need you to complete this mission," plead the Queen. At last Ciel nodded, "Alright," he muttered.

"Here is the detail about the prostitution house that you should be in. You must go there and pretend to be caught by them. There would be some people from the underground world go there to take selected prostitute. Make sure you are selected it will be easy for you to enter the other world." said the Queen.

"Tche, who does she think she is? Sold my body to those lower creatures? In your dream!" Ciel shout in his thought. "And here is the details about the demon's prince that you're going to assassinate." said the Queen as she handed the papers to the boy.

Ciel read it carefully as he caught a glimpsed of "Only interested in SEXY young girls" written on the paper. "Huh? Do I have to wear those weird dresses?" the boy says out loud as he stares at the Queen's face again. The old women could only grin and nodded. "Fuck!" Ciel whispered. "But at least he's not interested in the same gender," the boy thoughts. "Now, you should started your mission,"

"Now?" Ciel asked out loud. "Yes," as the Queen watched the boy bow before he went away. "Now, I could use him for my revenge to you…," whispered the Queen.

X

X

"Li," Ciel called his butler. "Yes Master?" asked the butler. "Err, do you have…do you..," the boy went silent. "What is it Master?" asked his butler confused. "Li…d-do you ha-have g..gi…girl..d..dress?" Ciel stuttered. Li look at his master, "What for?"

"I need it for the mission," Ciel said. Li was holding back his laugh, making a weird face. Ciel stares at his butler's face, "If you dare laugh at me…I'll burn you alive!" Ciel shout. His butler immediately went serious, "No, but if you want me to buy it I can," said Li. "Okay, buy me some dress and I need wigs too,"

"Yes Master, I'll get it now," Li said as Ciel nodded. The boy went to his bedroom, "If they dare touch me I'll kill them!"Ciel muttered. He went to his bed as he look at the picture in his hand, "Sebastian Michealis the Demon's prince huh? Not bad, good looking and those eyes…," Ciel whispered. "Wait a minute…what am I thinking?" Ciel shout. "Damn!"

Ciel's POV

Tche…that stupid old woman! I wish I could kill her right now! Do I have to be man whore? No way in hell! I better complete this mission and kill that bastard….

X

Ciel frowned, staring in the mirror. "Do I really have to wear this?" as he tugged at the shirt. The cotton shirt was the color of ivory. It hung over his frame loosely, making Ciel's look more like a girl with a help of the wigs. Ciel heard his butler laugh, "It seems that you really want to be burned alive huh?"

"I'm sorry for my rude Master, but it suits you well," said Li. "Shut up!" shout the boy. "I'll be out of mission. I don't know when I should be home. Please took care of this mansion," Ciel said. "…and if someone suspicious near this area,…kill them!" order the young boy. "Yes Master,"

"I should be going now," Ciel said as he went into his carriage and went.

"So this is the house? It doesn't look like prostitution house to me…it's huge like mine." Ciel thought. While, busy checking the house Ciel fail to notice that someone was watching every inch of him in the house.

"Arrgh, damn this dress. Now, how to get in? Think!" shout the boy. He was busy with his own thoughts, when someone slightly touched his shoulder. Ciel eyes widen as someone from behind had silenced him with handkerchief. "Let..le…let m-me..go!" Ciel mumbled against the person's hand. Ciel try to break free, but he failed as he felt weak and then soon passed out.

Ciel's POV

I could hear the yells and screams behind me as I ran. I could see the flames from the mansion, fire rose higher and higher. It was my birthday on that day but it's happened way to fast. I saw their dead bodies, which lay on the hot ashen floors, dead. My heart was racing and I ran away until they caught me.

X

Ciel woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar room. Although it was dark he could tell, there someone in the room. "So you're awake little kitty?" said a voice. Ciel clenched his fist, "What do you want!" he shouted. The person was looking at him, Ciel couldn't see the face until the person show itself clearly in front of the him. Ciel was shock when he saw a woman standing in front of him. "Hello there little kitty, how are you?" asked the woman, grinning. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, how rude am I… I am Madam Red and I'm the owner of this house," said the woman who dress all red. "Tch, let me go! Bitch!" Ciel cursed. "Oh my…you have such a wonderful word there kitty," as Madam Red slap Ciel hard on the face. "Oucchhh!"

"Does it hurt?" asked the mad woman. Ciel went silence, "Answer me kitty, does it hurt?" shout the woman again. "Oh well, at least you have a nice body and…I could get a high amount of money." Madam Red said as she laughs.

Someone, knocking at the door, "Madam, they had arrived," someone said. Ciel's eyes twitched. "Ahh, led them to my guest room, I should prepared what they wanted first," shout Madam Red. "Now, come with me kitty," said Madam Red as she pulled Ciel and drag him out of the place.

"I'm sorry to make you waiting," said the woman. "Oh, it's fine Madam Red…so do you prepare what we wanted?" asked the man. "Yeah of course, come with me then," Madam Red led the man to the other room, which is filled by a young girl including Ciel. "Free to choose," said Madam Red, smiling. "Ah, as expected from you Madam Red. There are so young and beautiful. And they are sexy too, I'm sure our prince will be happy to have them." said one of the man. Ciel look at the man when they mention 'their prince'. "Now, it's my opportunity…" he thoughts.

"Ouchh!" Ciel shout, faking to attract their attraction. One of the man saw Ciel and smirked, "Hey, new toy?" he asked. "He is," Madam Red reply, grinning. "Not bad, I'll take her also," said the man. "Of course,"

"Mission here's complete now time to the next mission,…underground world," Ciel thoughts. "They select only five out of twenty girl, and now time to…huh, where are going actually?"

Ciel's POV

What are they doing? I saw them writing something on the ground with…blood? Then a light glowing below us. Soon enough, the ground swallowing all of us and I couldn't opened my eyes because of the lights are to bright.

X

Ciel slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a round bed in an unfamiliar room, the room was gigantic. Ciel looked around frantic. He was not alone, he was with the chosen prostitute with him. "Where am I?" The door suddenly opened and a man with a black cloak comes. "Hey, wake up! Wake up!" he shout to the other girls. Ciel watched them, "It's your show time to the prince," said the man. "Now, come with me!" he shout again.

Ciel stood up steadily, and followed the man to the other room. "Show time my ass!" Ciel thoughts. "Here I am to kill you, Prince Sebastian Michealis," Ciel smirked at his thought. "Stay here, I will called you in one by one," said the man.

The man went into the room, soon he called one of the girl. Girl after girl, I could see them feel tired and sweaty all over. "What are they doing in there?" Ciel whispered. Then the last person was called, and its himself. "Good luck," said the man. "Now, I'm completely nervous," Ciel gulp. There's a big wooden chair which it's back were facing him, then a person from behind the chair stood up and facing Ciel. Ciel's eyes widen, shocked when he saw the person's face. "It's him," he thoughts. He glanced up at the man, as observing the man up and down. His crimson eyes glowed, his luscious lips forming a devilish smirk as his hands on his hips. Sebastian was observing Ciel. Ciel felt a bit aggrieved as he look at the half naked man in front of him. He glanced up at the man, "What are you looking at?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian smirk, "A boy who dress as a girl, huh?" he thought. "Not bad," he said. Ciel was confused, "What?" shout the boy. Sebastian sit on the chair again but this time facing Ciel face to face. He was showing off his pale skin and a very muscular body, which make Ciel annoyed.

It seems that he can't keep his eyes away from the man's naked flesh. Ciel kept checking his body until the man noticed his stare. "Like what you're seeing?" Sebastian smirked at the boy "Not really, beside your body are not that attracted?" Ciel denied. "He looks delicious," Sebastian thought, grinning.

"What?" Ciel asked. He seems creepy to me, the way he look at me up and down. Look like he want to eat me alive.

"What your name?" Sebastian asked, smirking. "None of your business! And wipe those stupid smirk out of your face bastard," the boy said. Sebastian watch him with interest, "You sure are interesting unlike those whores outside,"

"Don't compare me with those whores!" Ciel shout. Sebastian laugh, the suddenly his eyes glowing dangerously as he lick his lips. "Oh are you saying that you're still virgin?" Sebastian asked, smirking. "I'll kill you!" as Ciel was ready to attack the man in front him. "I order you to stay still," Sebastian said. Ciel's eyes widen when he can't move his legs, "What did you do to me?" he shouted at Sebastian.

Sebastian laugh, "Nothing, just a little spell on you,"

The boy shocked when he heard Sebastian, "Now, I order you to strip in front of me, then dance. Try to seduce me and make me turn on," Sebastian smirk, with his command. "Shit, my hand…it's moving on its own, shit!" Ciel cursed.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Please review. =D..Anyway, should I continue this story? R&R

Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
